Première neige, dernier Noël sans toi
by Neaniver279
Summary: (Charlie x Théodore) Comme chaque année, Charlie a quitté la Roumanie et s'est rendu seul au Terrier pour réveillonner avec sa famille. Depuis qu'ils vivent ensemble, Théodore refuse catégoriquement de faire officiellement partie de la famille, mais cette année il ne résiste pas à l'envie de retrouver son amant dans le jardin de la maison familiale.


**Bonjour ! Joyeux Noël ! :D Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ma fête préférée sans écrire un petit truc dessus ^^ Ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est pour ma bêta Tigrou, qui a (comme moi) un faible pour les pairings originaux et en particulier celui-là ;) D'ailleurs, ça m'a tellement plu d'écrire un Théodore/Charlie que je prévois de recommencer avec un two-shot ! (Petite information : le POV change au cours de l'Os.)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Première neige, dernier Noël sans toi :

Il neige pour la première fois depuis les derniers froids de janvier. Je suis comme en extase. Pour ceux qui me connaissent, mon rituel des premières neiges est une manie qui les fait doucement rire. J'aime mieux être seul lorsque je surprends les premiers flocons de décembre. Ainsi, j'ai tout le loisir de cesser ma dernière activité et je m'immobilise ; où que je me trouve, de préférence dehors, je ferme les yeux. Quand je les rouvre, je suis légèrement déboussolé. J'ai oublié ce qu'il s'est passé et perdu toute notion du temps.

Mais toi tu ne ris pas, alors que je suis en train de méditer sous les premiers flocons qui tournoient autour de nous. Tu crois peut-être que je ne t'ai pas vu car tu m'observes sans aucune gêne. Je garde les yeux bien fermés et tente de remédier au sourire qui retrousse mes lèvres, de crainte que tu te sauves en comprenant que je t'ai remarqué.

Tu ressembles à un lapin à bien des égards, Théodore, avec tes dents et tes oreilles un peu plus longues que la moyenne, et cet instinct qui te pousse à détaler à la moindre alerte. Ta prudence est palpable. Je sais que si j'ouvre les yeux, tu auras déjà disparu. C'est cruel car je meurs d'envie de te regarder : je veux voir tes yeux qui me scrutent, ton nez et tes joues rougies par le froid, la neige qui se perd dans tes mèches sombres.

C'est le genre de neige lourde, hésitante, dont il ne restera plus une trace d'ici quelques minutes. Elle disparaît presque à la seconde où elle touche le sol mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime, la première neige. Tu es comme elle.

Je te sens plus que je ne t'entends venir vers moi. Tu t'approches avec beaucoup de précaution. Cette fois-ci, un sourire m'échappe et tu te figes. Je sens ta présence à deux, trois pas de moi. Elle m'enveloppe. Tu dois avoir pris sur toi étant donné que je te sens te rapprocher encore. Je me demande si c'est l'excitation ou le vent glacial qui me fait rougir. J'aurais dû prendre un manteau.

* * *

Et moi qui me croyais discret en avançant vers toi sur la pointe des pieds, Charles... voilà que tu étouffes un gloussement. Mes jambes me hurlent de m'enfuir mais une petite voix me souffle de combler le vide entre mon corps et tes bras.

Tu dois être congelé, ainsi accoutré au milieu du jardin, sous la neige. Tu ne portes que le pull que ta mère t'a tricoté. Si tu attrapes froid, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

J'inspire profondément et amorce un autre pas. Je sursaute alors que tes énormes bras se referment brusquement autour de mes épaules, mais loin de moi l'idée de me débattre, d'autant plus que tu desserres quelque peu ton étreinte. Je n'aime pas qu'on me touche. C'est viscéral. Par contre, j'aime _tu_ me touches. C'est fatal.

Je niche mon nez gelé contre ton cou. Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu es rentré au Terrier pour les fêtes, et pourtant tu as toujours sur toi comme une odeur de brûlé. C'est tellement toi. Ça m'enivre.

Tes doigts glacés s'invitent sous mon manteau, puis sous ma chemise. Je te pince les poignets ; ça te fait rire... et tu me donnes envie de sourire. Tenant ton visage en coupe, je happe tes lèvres à plusieurs reprises tandis que tu me serres davantage contre toi. À cause de moi, cet instant fragile comme le laps de temps durant lequel un flocon fond en touchant le sol, c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste aujourd'hui. Une douce chaleur s'empare de moi. Je t'aime. Je t'aime et je voudrais pouvoir le clamer haut et fort, crier ce sentiment que je ne contrôle pas quitte à m'en déchirer les poumons.

Quand je suis au creux de tes bras, je me sens invincible. Comme ce sentiment est de courte durée, je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à te laisser m'inviter à passer les fêtes de fin d'année dans ta famille ; de mon côté, je n'ai aucune famille à te montrer – juste un vieux Mangemort à Azkaban.

Des rires retiennent mon attention pour me rappeler qu'un monde nous sépare, et je me tends. Tu grognes doucement, conscient que je me tiens près à transplaner à tout moment.

\- Reste, soupires-tu en embrassant mon front. Je veux te présenter.

Après une courte pause, tu ajoutes :

\- J'en ai marre que Bill sous-entende que je me tape des dragons au Roumanie et que c'est pour ça que je suis toujours célibataire à trente-six ans.  
\- Je vous dérangerais... rétorqué-je en caressant ta nuque.  
\- N'importe quoi. On supporte bien Fleur, Percy et une armée de morveux. Tu passerais inaperçu au milieu de ce chahut.  
\- L'année prochaine, alors ?  
\- C'est ce que tu as dit l'année dernière, fais-tu remarquer.

Je sais à quel point Noël est important pour toi. Tu m'as déjà expliqué maintes et maintes fois comment tu mets un point d'honneur à passer ce moment avec les personnes que tu aimes et que, selon ce seul critère, j'arrive en tête de liste. Mais je t'ai aussi dit que je ne comprends rien à cette fête. Pour moi, elle est n'est qu'un raffermissement de ma solitude et la perspective de rencontrer ta smala de rouquins m'effraie trop pour y remédier.

Alors je t'adresse un regard d'excuse. Tu hausses les épaules, me souris et m'embrasses. Soudain, le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre me fige, ainsi que la voix de Mrs. Weasley qui s'inquiète :

\- Charlie ? Tu vas tomber malade à rester dehors dans le froid !

* * *

La légère pression exercée sur ma bouche semble s'être envolée. J'ouvre les yeux.

\- J'arrive, maman... lancé-je en cherchant ta présence qui s'est évaporée.

Tu te tiens à seulement quelques mètres, derrière un arbre qui te cache à la vue de ma mère. Je trouve ton sourire vraiment effronté, compte tenu des circonstances. Tu tournes les talons après un dernier geste de la main.

Ça y est, c'est fini, la neige a cessé. Il n'en reste plus rien, à part un étrange sentiment de pureté. Le sol est terne, le gravier est gris foncé parce que la nuit tombe. Je peux faire une croix sur mon Noël blanc de même que sur la présence de mon amoureux.

Ma mère a refermé la porte. Je m'autorise donc à te lancer un :

\- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, Théo. Je ne fêterai plus jamais Noël sans toi !

Je devine au timbre de ta voix que tu souris quand j'entends ta réponse.

\- J'y compte bien.

Sur ce, tu disparais. Je reste encore planté là un moment. Finalement, je baisse les yeux pour constater que j'ai ton écharpe autour du cou. Le nez enfoui dans le tissu, j'inspire et expire consciencieusement ton odeur, une expression béate collée au visage. Il a neigé.

Inévitablement, quand je rentre dans la maison, on m'interroge sur la provenance de l'écharpe que je n'avais pas en quittant le salon quelques minutes plus tôt. Bill hausse les sourcils en notant la teinte soutenue de mes oreilles – et ce n'est pas à cause du froid.

\- Vous le rencontrerez l'année prochaine, c'est promis.


End file.
